weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Weber (II)
Peter (Pierre) Weber (July 22, 1862 - April 2, 1940) was born July 22, 1862 to Peter Weber and Barbara Simon in Peffingen, Germany. He was recorded as Roman Catholic. He came to America aboard a ship named "Pennland" which embarked from Antwerp and arrived in America on December 22, 1883. He likely left Germany with his wife, Katherine; Katherine's parents, Peter and Margaretha Becker; Theodore Weber; and Frank Weber on November 27, 1883 (listed in a German record as the date of Frank Weber's Auswanderung - emigration). He was naturalized in 1887. By 1895, he was farming in Jones County, Iowa. The passenger list for the SS Pennland recorded his occupation in Germany as a miner. First Marriage He married Katherina Becker in 1882 in Lintgen, Luxembourg ((Or St. Mary's church in Cascade, Iowa?)). Together they had six children: Theodore, John, Peter, Mary Ann, Margaret Katherina, and Mayme. Second Marriage After his first wife died sometime after 1895, Peter hired Catherine Bertling to look after the children and help around the house. They soon fell in love and less than a year later were married on February 8, 1899 at Sacred Heart church at Fillmore, Iowa. Before they were married, Mayme remembers that it seemed strange that the housekeeper and babysitter was sitting on her father's lap. Together they had eight children: Barbara, Margaret, Irene, Willie, Hilda, Rosalyn, Rita, and Leona. Peter died on Monday, April 2, 1940 and is buried in Saint Mary's Cemetery in Cascade, Dubuque County, Iowa. Stories and Memories He was described as being somewhat small in stature with dark, reddish-brown hair and he always wore a thick mustache. Peter and his family attended St. Mary's Catholic Church in Cascade which is now consolidated with St. Martin's and is no longer holding services. The church was almost torn down around 2000, but it was saved when it was converted to an antique store. One story about Peter tells of a time when his pigs all escaped the pen and ended up at the neighbor's farm. There was a disagreement when separating the pigs from the neighbor's livestock and Peter found he was short one, but the neighbor disagreed. A few days later in church Peter saw his neighbor coming out of the confessional. In a loud voice, Peter spoke to his neighbor in German, saying "Did you tell him about the pig?" Some of his grandchildren remember life on the Weber farm and the long lane that led from the road to the farm house. Before they had a car Peter would drive the horses and cart down the lane but the horses were afraid to cross the bridge so Peter had to get off the cart and lead them. Peter enjoyed an occasional glass of wine and made his own, which he kept in the basement in wooden barrels. He played cards and would share his poker chips with his grandchildren so they could use them to buy chocolate covered peanuts at the local tavern. He spoke mostly German and knew little English and as a result it was difficult for him to talk with his youngest daughters who knew very little German. The children of Catherine Bertling did not know that Peter had been married before. That was kept a secret until a relative mistakenly let it slip when they were in their teens. A picture of Peter with Katherine Becker was explained away as being Peter's sister in Germany. Peter retired from farming around 1930 and visited his relatives in Germany during his retirement. As his children grew up, they moved to many parts of the country and it is said that his funeral was the only time when all of the children were together in one place. Obituary From the Cascade Pioneer April 4, 1940 Peter Weber, Sr. (July 22, 1862 - April 2, 1940) Death came to one of this community's finest citizens when Peter Weber, Sr. expired at his home here Tuesday (April 2nd) morning at one o'clock following a lingering illness. Mr. Weber was a noble Christian and his death was a distinct loss to the vicinity he served for many years as a resident. Although Mr. Weber had gone beyond the years which qualified him for activity in person, his fine family has in recent years aided greatly in the progress of this area as the deceased did in the past. Mr. weber retired about ten years ago, visited his native Germany and came back to America to see his hard work and devoted children reveal the fruits of his undying fealty to the nation of his adoption. A loyal father and family man, he was a fervent Catholic and practiced the tenets his religion espoused. He and his associate tillers of the soil will be sadly missed in this world of chaos. He epitomized America and the development of its institutions in his excellent character and excellent example. Peter, the son of Peter and Barbara Weber, was born on July 22, 1862 at Peffingen, Germany. He came to this country 56 years ago and lived and farmed on the same homestead (Sections 12, 13, 14, Richland Township, Jones County) until ten years ago when he retired. He was first married to Miss Katherine Becker in 1882 at St. Mary's Church, Cascade, and she died in 1898. He was married to Miss Catherine Bertling at Sacred Heart Church at Fillmore, Iowa, on February 8th, 1899. Surviving besides his grand wife are three sons and ten daughters: Theodore Weber, Raymond, IA; John Weber, Anamosa, IA; Peter Weber, Jr., Jesup, IA; Mrs. Matt (Mary Ann) Schmitz, Elk Point, MN; Mrs. Ray (Irene) Strang, Walker, IA; Mrs. Otto (Katherine) Streff, Canby, MN; Hilda Weber, at home; Mrs. John (Mayme) Knapp, Cascade, IA; Rosalyn Weber, R.N., Independence, IA; Mrs. George (Barbara) Kurt, Cascade, IA; Rita Weber, Dubuque, IA; Mrs. Al (Margaret) Hosch, Cascade, IA; Leona Weber, Cedar Rapids, IA. Mr. Weber was preceded in death by one son, William (12/15/06 - 8/08/09) and the following brothers and sisters: John, Mrs. Ann Berger, Mrs. Margaret Gedert, Mary and Catherine, all of Germany and Theodore (Tade) who died in America (Dubuque, Iowa). Funeral services were held from the Weber home in West Cascade to St. Mary's church at 9:30 o'clock this (Thursday) morning. Rev. H. N. Ginter officiated at the mass of requiem and graveside with burial in the Cascade Catholic cemetery. Father Ginter's sermon was eloquent in its praise of the fine Christian family life of the deceased. Casket bearers were: Active - grandchildren of the deceased; Honorary - Matt Bisenius, John Knepper, Victor Beringer, John Wagner, John Kurt Sr., Michael Less, Thomas McGovern, and Peter A. Koob. Sources His birthday is recorded as July 22 or July 23 and as 1862 or 1863. A transcription of the original Peffingen church record gives his birthyear as 1862, but his tombstone gives it as 1863. Generally, I defer to the tombstone, but based on the census records, (as well as the original Peffingen record) his birthyear was 1862. The 1930 U.S. Census incorrectly gives his immigration year as 1880. The 1900 and 1910 Censuses correctly give it as 1883. The 1895 Iowa Census and the 1930 U.S. Census record his birthplace as Luxembourg, whereas the 1900, 1910, 1920, and 1940 Censuses give it as Germany. He was born in Peffingen, Germany - this may have been part of Luxembourg at one time. References Banz.biz Webtree: http://www.banz.biz/webtrees/family.php?famid=F21712&ged=Banz Pick Genealogical Transcriptions: Peffingen: http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~pick/peffinge.txt Category:Peter and Barbara Weber Family Category:Peter and Catherine Weber Family